Sexual Lesson
by layniebleargh
Summary: SasuTen. Lemon. Tenten finds a certain Uchiha taking an interest in her, and when she is left alone in a bar - DRUNK - with no one else but him, what will happen? The consequences of passion sure are messy. Slight humor. SLIGHT.


**Sexual Lesson  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, there will be a lot more romance and character development.

Well, I noticed that there are very few lemon SasuTen, so I'm giving it a shot. Please be nice, reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

"I... don't know what to say." I mumbled as his striking onyx eyes pierced me. I could feel my hands starting to sweat. "I have never been asked such a question, and I think that you rushed me too much. I think you ought to give me more time to think things over. I don't know you very much, except for a very few group missions we had. Honestly, I consider this situation to be utterly impossible." He frowned. I could only imagine what is going on in his mind. After a few seconds of silence which seemed like eternity, he finally spoke.

"Don't you like me at the very least?" Oh, grud. What's up with him? Asking all these strange questions...

"Do you think I do?"

"Almost everyone does. At least, the females." he leaned back in his seat, eyes glancing warily towards the giggling group of girls dancing nearby to the sound of upbeat music. One girl, a blonde one, winked at him. He groaned. I gave a small smile of sympathy.

"I feel sorry for you. Those fangirls can get very rabid. Neji got a lot of fanclubs and when his birthday comes his room always gets flooded by presents."

My statement seemed to have awakened something inside him. He stared at me, almost glared, as he asked the next question. "Hyuuga... what is he to you?"

"Oh, Neji," I blushed a little as I replied, "is my best friend."

"Best friend, huh?"

"Well... yeah. We have been together since the Academy days, and we always train together from morning till night. His schedule got a bit complicated recently though, and we can't see each other as often as before. ANBU has gotten into him, but I expect I'll see him soon enough. Tsunade-sama's has been talking about placing me in his team, I'm about to be an ANBU. Never as good as Neji, though. He became captain at seventeen."

"You sure know each other."

I simply nodded as I took a sip of liquor. "He's nice."

His hand roamed through his raven hair as he sighed in conclusion. "I see... so you like Hyuuga?"

"You're prying."

"Does he like you?"

"You're asking personal questions that have nothing to do with you."

"Nothing? Have you forgotten what I asked earlier?"

"That is a separate matter."

"Tenten." his smooth, cold voice sent a shiver down my spine. "You're avoiding."

I felt heat rising within me. "Avoiding? What am I avoiding, exactly? May I remind you, Uchiha-san, that my love life is completely out of your business! And thanks to your remarks, I just decided that I would never, ever, be seen with you outside missions again!"

"So you are saying no?"

"Exactly." I said acidly before giving him a dirty look and getting up to leave. His hand caught my wrist. "Do not touch me." I shrugged him off roughly as I grumpily proceeded to the girls' table. I have a feeling that he's burning a hole at my back.

"What does he want?" Sakura asked, glancing at him. "He's intensely staring at you."

"Oh, nothing much."

"Really? I have a feeling it involves something touchy." Ino remarked, raising an eyebrow as I rolled my eyes.

"Touchy? I think Neji caught his eye."

"N-Neji-san?" Hinata stuttered, "A-Are they i-involved?"

The other two girls laughed while my lips twitched a little upwards. I took a seat beside the female Hyuuga. After the laughter subsided, I seized the chance to distract the three younger kunoichis, hoping for a bit of alone-time.

"So... do you guys want to dance? I think you haven't been in a bar lately, with all the missions."

"Well, I guess so."

"Oh yeah!"

"T-That may be f-fun."

"Enjoy yourselves then."

"You ain't gonna dance?"

"In a while. I want one last shot of tequila."

"If you say so..."

"Catch up girl!"

"W-We'll hit the f-floor then."

"G'luck girls. Snag those hot boys." I said mischievously as I pointed a table of fair-looking guys nearby. If I'm going to distract them, I should do it well. I waved a hand as they left the table, giggling. I sighed. "Wish I'm still as young as them... they've got a pretty decent love life ahead." I took a swig of liquor. Then another. Then another. "Curse him." A new bottle. "Suddenly asking." One more. "How does he expect me to believe him?" Two more. "Asking me for a date... as if." I leaned my head on the table as my sight began to blur. "Asking about Neji and I." I closed my eyes. "While he knows perfectly well that I love the guy." I opened my eyes briefly, a blur of black making its way to me. "What's more, the guy knows it, too. But he says he can't."

"Can't what?" The black figure asked. I felt him seat on the other side of the table.

"Uchiha?"

He didn't reply. Silly. It must be him.

"I know it's you, idiot. Don't lose your tongue after bothering to come here."

"Hn."

"Eh, you sound like Neji."

"You really love him, huh?"

"A good deal."

"You do realize that you're answering me now while you were angry about it previously?"

I shifted my gaze towards the passing waiter. "Give me the strongest bottle you've got." I saw him nod, or at least I knew that he nodded. "And you, Uchiha, I don't give a damn."

"Oh?"

I closed my eyes, ignoring his sarcasm. I saw images of **_him_**, his moony orbs gazing intently at me. The care, the softness in his eyes that were only exposed to me. The words that flowed from his luscious lips, words that brought both peacefulness and sorrow into my life. I saw his face...

"Oi. Wake up."

I was roughly shoved back into reality. Annoyed, I gave a little moan as I tried to sit up to give the dark-haired prodigy a proper glare.

"If I were you, I'd stay leaning on the table."

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache. Shoo away."

"Oh? Are you sure? Your friends left awhile ago. There is no one here except you and me. Don't you think you need help walking home?"

My heads snapped up in an instant. In a hoarse, hollow tone, I asked him to repeat what he said. Darn those girls if I heard right...

"They left."

Curse them.

Half an hour later, I found myself staggering home supported by none other than the one I swore to loathe. Feeling light-headed, I fumbled with my keys for a moment before my house's front door finally opened, revealing a plain traditional house with a number of weapons scattered here and there waiting for polishing. Grumbling, I let the Uchiha settle me on the sofa before unceremoniously plopping myself for a better position, closing my eyes for sleep. Dream would have visited me soon if not for a scalding-hot coffee being pressed against my lips.

"What was that for!"

"Hangover would be reduced to half when you wake up."

"Still, that was rude of you!"

"You should at least thank me for bringing you home."

"Jerk."

I frowned at him deeply now, fully-awake. Just then, I first realized... how hot the Uchiha prodigy looks. The casually messed-up raven black hair, deep obsidian orbs, luscious lips waiting to be kissed... wait, am I really awake? Putting the thought aside, I found myself pressed against him, my lips touching his' hungrily. I felt him stiffen as of surprise, but soon enough his tongue is ravaging my cavern, the two of us entangled in a passionate french kiss. His hands roamed my body, stopping every now and then to caress a sensitive part, gaining a low moan from deep inside my throat.

"Sasuke..."

I felt him smirk in our ferocious tongue-war.

"At last you called me by my first name."

His hands, burning a fiery trail across my stomach by that time, finally found their way in the inside of my shirt, traveling at the valley of my breasts then eagerly unclasping the black C-cup bra that I wear. Gasping from the unexpected coolness that hit my newly-exposed skin, Sasuke used the opportunity to quickly slip me out of my clothes, leaving me in my laced black thongs.

"I never knew you are the type to wear these... kinky outfits."

That remark alone sent a tremor of excitement through my body.

"And I never knew that you are **_this_** big." I felt a smirk form upon my lips as I earned a primitive growl from the Uchiha. While my other hand is occupied massaging his well-toned chest, the other nimbly encircled his length, provoking a 2-inch in diameter and 9" long erection. It took us less than thirty seconds to get completely nude.

"Mmm... I say you've got talent with your hands..."

Multitudes of pleasure rippled inside me as he squeezed my breasts lightly, his teeth busy nibbling my neck. My, how he is torturing me from anticipation. I grabbed his cock again, starting to pump.

"Shit." he cursed in his deep voice as he instantly realized that his body is starting to thrust into my hand. "This is a low-blow coming from you, Tenten."

I learned that he won't let me off easily when I felt his fingers caress my spot. I accidentally squeezed his member, initiating a grunt from him and a hiss from me as his finger was inserted inside me a second later as a reaction.

"Oh gosh..."

His cock hardened more when I emitted that sultry expression. Two, three. Before long we are moving in a frenzied rhythm, four fingers pumping my core and one hand slyly administering a vice-like grip on his member.

"Kami-sama, I think..." I gasped - "...I'm seeing..." he panted - "...stars."

In one minute of intense pleasure our juices ran over our hand and thighs generously, not of relief but of unsurmountable anticipation of the coming dessert...

Without warning, he entered me. His cock is rock-hard big, a giant I say, a blazing arrow shooting with extreme accuracy at my innermost pleasures, pushing my innermost buttons. The friction between us is so great, the goodness of the sensation so overwhelmingly indescribable, that we can't help but both utter a cry, the feeling building up inside of us is nothing compared to everything we had before. Fire burned, flowing to my organ, creating heat far more intense than ever...

"Fuck, you are... so tight." Sasuke remarked in a strangled voice, his hips grinding against mine in a slow, agonizing motion. "I think I should loosen you up more."

Panting heavily now, sweat trickling, mind heavily clouded with lust, I maneuvered our positions so that I am on top. Without warning, I pumped against him, sliding up and down in a speed I never knew I possessed, knees buckling as every wave of sensation produced brought us nearer to climax. It did not come as expected. Sasuke pulled out to many cursings of mine, but immediately I am shut up when he arranged me into a kneeling position and entered from behind... if his length is big when we were in the 'regular' position, it feels like it doubled in size with my pussy quite curved. Sasuke entered with much vigor that my elbows gave way, and his free hands caressing, squeezing my breasts and his teeth making love bites on the crook of my neck don't exactly help.

"Fuck you and your big size, Sasuke!" I cursed as he slammed hard against me. My knees are turning into marshmallow...

"Fuck you and your too-tight pussy then, Tenten." he panted, purposely biting extra hard and jamming in extra fast. At this I couldn't help but...

"Ahh, aaahhhhhhhhh... faster, Sasuke-kuun! Faa... sssterrr... Yeaaaa... Hardddeeeerrrr... HARDER!" I screamed as I climaxed, sweet, sticky juices flowing from my sex. After three more pleasurable thrusts he followed, his seed in such generous amount that it filled me quickly and a lot of excess poured out... the sofa is now covered in our essence, the fruit of our lust-filled love-making.

"Shit, now I have to clean the sofa by tomorrow or else..." I cursed under my breath. Altough my knees are still trembling from the intensity of our intercourse, I stood up and am starting to remove the sofa covers when...

I felt his erection pressed hard against my back.

I groaned.

"Sasuke, you are still up for more rounds?" I asked exasperatedly, although I know that I am more than willing to comply to his demands.

His arms encircled my waist, tracing small patterns of circles dangerously near my core. "I know that you want more too." He whispered in a husky voice. His fingers touched my organ, dipping slightly inside. "You are very wet."

My will gave in. Turning around, I kissed those darn-luscious lips hungrily, my legs slowly wrapping themselves around him. Sasuke eagerly walked us to my bedroom, supporting my weight with his hands pinching my ass. He laid me on the bed as soon as the door opened and was poised to enter me -

- when the phone rang.

Both of us swore loudly. With every ounce of self-control, I stood and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tenten speaking."

"Oh, hi, Tenten."

"Sakura?"

"We are sorry to leave you behind earlier, I was suddenly summoned by Tsunade-sama. You know, hospital matters."

"Oh."

"Ino and Hinata had to come along, they are my apprentices. We thought Sasuke would get you home, so we left -"

"Oohhh... ahhh... Sasuke, stop!"

"-thinking that he won't do anything stupid. Hey, Tenten! What is Sasuke doing in your house at this late!"

"Mmm... Hey! Stop biting me, Sasuke! Oh, hello, Sakura! You saying -?"

Silence. A nervous laugh came from the receiver.

"Ahaha. Err... I think I know what you are doing. Erm... bye."

I turned with murderous eyes at Sasuke. Who in decent mind would demand sex while his partner is on the phone? With his teammate besides, the best friend of the most talkative person in Konoha?

"Sasuke..." I growled angrily, "you better run or I won't let you have another taste of me!"

The Uchiha sighed. Just when his member is painfully bulging, waiting for release... guess he just have to make a way.

Tomorrow morning...

Tenten is grumpily washing the sofa covers **_and_** bed sheets while cursing a certain dark-haired prodigy and muttering, "Never drink excessively with an obsessed bastard around again, Tenten."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading and may you please drop a review. This is my first time writing lemon, so I really need your feedbacks._**


End file.
